The present invention relates to the field of dispensers for roll sheet products, such as roll towel product. In particular it relates to an improvement for such dispensers, which render them resistant to water penetration during cleaning procedures.
Roll dispensers are often provided in public or commercial facilities, and subjected to cleaning by a pressure spray of water or other more aggressive component (detergent, cleaning solution). Washing can occur one or more times per day. It is often aimed to prevent the inadvertent spread of bacteria and/or diseases.
During the washing, liquid may penetrate and leak into the dispensers, resulting in products placed in the dispenser to become wet. If the product is a roll of paper towel, it is wasted. Additionally, jamming of the dispenser can occur, leading to the roll having to be removed and disposed by the maintenance people, which is costly.
Furthermore, components in the dispenser may be damaged by a dried cleaning solution that has leaked inside, which can cause the dispenser to be less likely to operate properly.
Also water and/or liquid cleaning solution that leaks inside the dispenser may carry bacteria or other pathogens as well.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for sheet product dispensers having enhanced water or liquid resistance.